


Versatile Batons

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Kink, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Power Play, Shameless Smut, There is literally no plot, porn with out plot, unconventional uses of batons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi has lots of uses for her batons. Sub!Jemma and Dom!Bobbi</p><p>Jemma lay in bed, going over reports from their newest acquisition. Some artifact thought to be connected to the obelisk. <br/>Bobbi lay next to her, a bit restless, clearly wanting attention. <br/>She tried first by drawing a finger along Jemma's arm. Jemma moaned a little but stayed focused-- she was so close to figuring out the chemical breakdown of this object. <br/>Then came some kisses, dropped ever so lightly on her upper arm. <br/>Jemma kept resisting-- she'd give in AFTER she figured this out…<br/>Then something cool and metal pressed against her outer thigh, drawing it's away down her leg. <br/>"What- is that-"<br/>Bobbi just smiled. She reached for the tablet Jemma was looking at, putting it on the nightstand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versatile Batons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Porn with out plot, shameless smut. Pure and simple. BDSM. 
> 
> For Jess because she asked for this. Blame her. 
> 
> (uh some parts should be in italics and idk how to make that happen oops)

The first time they had sex Jemma had trouble walking the next morning.   
It wasn't that it was rough or too much… it was just that Bobbi had this way with her.   
This way of taking her apart piece by piece.   
This way of saying awful things to her, words that make her heart beat faster.   
This way of bringing her to the edge, again and again, then pushing her over into complete bliss.   
And then when Jemma regained consciousness she would turn over and try to touch Bobbi back, to return the favor, but Bobbi would push her hand away, wrap her arms around her, kiss her cheek gently.   
"I'm good."  
"but you-"  
"Oh, I did."  
"when?"  
"Right when you did." Bobbi smiled.   
"But- really?"  
"Watching you… be that way. Because of my touch? feeling you come? how could I not."  
Jemma blushed. She'd never given anyone an orgasm before just from, well, orgasming herself. 

 

Bobbi was in control and there was no doubt about that. Jemma had always liked to be obedient in her every day life, and she soon learned that carried over to the bedroom. She'd always been the submissive type, especially with women. Bobbi fit right in. Except unlike her past partners, Bobbi really got it. When she talked dirty, she didn't just shove a string of insults at Jemma hoping that was what she wanted. She expertly let each word drop,   
I'm going to fuck you.  
You're going to cum for me.  
And only me.  
And only when I let you.   
You're mine. No one else can fuck you.  
Who's are you?  
Say it. Say it for me.  
/I'm yours./  
She dominated Jemma, she pinned her down- she didn't shove her, like her past partners had, again, interpreting the whole sub and dom thing to just mean rough sex. She pressed Jemma's wrists into the bed and slowly bit Jemma all over, building up from soft nips to sharp bits that made Jemma grit her teeth.  
And when she did, Bobbi would ask "is that too hard? can you not take it?"  
And unlike her other parters, who broke character and stopped when Jemma yelped, who got scared and dropped it, Bobbi would hover. She knew this was a part of it-- she just wanted to be sure, sure Jemma was enjoying it.   
I can take it, Jemma would reply.   
Good, because I'm going to give it you, and you're going to take it. And you're going to moan for me.   
And Jemma would. She always would. 

Jemma lay in bed, going over reports from their newest acquisition. Some artifact thought to be connected to the obelisk.   
Bobbi lay next to her, a bit restless, clearly wanting attention.   
She tried first by drawing a finger along Jemma's arm. Jemma moaned a little but stayed focused-- she was so close to figuring out the chemical breakdown of this object.   
Then came some kisses, dropped ever so lightly on her upper arm.   
Jemma kept resisting-- she'd give in AFTER she figured this out…  
Then something cool and metal pressed against her outer thigh, drawing it's away down her leg.   
"What- is that-"  
Bobbi just smiled. She reached for the tablet Jemma was looking at, putting it on the nightstand.   
"I want you now," Bobbi whispered.   
"oh-kay" Jemma stammered out.   
"Are you going to let me take you?" Bobbi's eyes glared at Jemma, the same way they did when they first met, when she thought Bobbi was hydra and out to kill her. Except this time she wasn't filled with fear.   
"yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes ma'am."   
"That's better." Bobbi smirked. She'd started making Jemma address her as ma'am a couple nights ago and Jemma thought it was one of the hottest things Bobbi had ever done. And Bobbi had done a lot of things.   
"Are you going to- with- that?" Jemma bit her lip. It was only now that she was realizing how fallic that baton was… and how perfectly sized it was. It was about the same size as the dildo Bobbi had pulled out a few weeks ago.  
Because Bobbi just happened to have her strap on with her-- who brings a strap on on assignment? Jemma had thought. Agent Bobbi Morse, apprently.   
Jemma was sure glad she had it, of course. Bobbi was amazingly strong and in control of her body and she just took Jemma with it-- at one point holding Jemma's whole body against the wall while pulsating into her, simultaneously biting up her neck so hard Jemma needed to wear scarves and turtlenecks for a week.   
The baton wasn't much wider in diameter.  
But it was cold, icy cold, and that sensation scintillated Jemma.   
"I know you like me being in control." Bobbi stated.   
Jemma laughed "oh yeah, what gave you that idea?"  
Bobbi rolled her eyes, then her face got serious. "Well, I'm wondering if you wanted to give me even more control."  
Jemma rose an eyebrow. Bobbi reached over into the nightstand drawer and produced a pair of leather cuffs.   
"This kind of control. Only if you want, of course."  
Jemma couldn't think of anything she wanted more. She'd had a partner once before who'd be willing to experiment with tying her up, bus she sort of just tied her up and then carried on as normal. She didn't get how to use that. Jemma knew Bobbi would get it.   
Jemma kissed Bobbi, her hand trailing down Bobbi's arm, till she held her hand, squeezing it- "yes, yes ma'am, I would like that."   
Bobbi laughed a little at Jemma's eagerness before pulling away then pushing Jemma down, puling off her shirt, taking her hands up, and using the leather cuffs to tie them to the headboard.   
"Now, squirm for me and let me see if you're snug in there," Bobbi said, in that threatening whisper that let Jemma know they'd officially begun.   
Jemma arched her back, moving around in a way that showed Bobbi she was tightly in there.  
"Good girl, what a good girl" Bobbi's hand stroked the side of Jemma's face, her fingers resting on Jemma's lips. Jemma eagerly took them into her mouth, moaning at the pleasure of Bobbi touching her this way.   
But contestant touching and caressing was not how this game worked, and Bobbi yanked her hand out of Jemma's mouth.   
"Close your eyes." Bobbi ordered  
Jemma complied. She lay there in the darkness for what felt like hours, but was like about a minute, before feeling something cool against her skin. It dragged down from her temple to her jaw, down her neck, across her chest. When it reach her stomach, she let out a whimper, her back arched. Bobbi left it there, except now pushing down a bit, pushing Jemma back down onto the mattress.   
"Settle down, darling."   
Jemma whimpered.  
"Excuse me, I told you to do something."  
Jemma nodded, adjusting herself.  
"What do you say?" Bobbi's tone harshened.   
"Yes ma'am. I say yes ma'am and I do as I am told."  
"Yes, because you're a good girl."   
Jemma nodded, eyes still closed.   
"Ma'am, can I open my eyes now?"  
"What would you want to do that for?"  
"I want to look at you."  
Jemma knew Bobbi's face right now would be stunning, her eyes determined, her shoulders firm. She wanted to see it.   
"Well alright, but if you can see, you can't speak."  
Jemma nodded.  
"Too bad i don't trust you." And with that, Jemma felt the cold metal baton pressing against her lips.   
Wow, these batons were versatile.  
"Open." Bobbi commanded.   
Jemma did, and Bobbi pushed the the baton in, on it's side.   
"Now hold that there, and don't you make a sound, aright? Can you do that, can you behave for me?"  
Jemma nodded.  
"Alright then, open your eyes."  
And what Jemma saw was not the usual. In those early moments when Jemma wasn't looking, Bobbi had changed. Into a corset. A black and red leather corset that excentuated her breasts, pushing them up and decorating them with lace.   
Jemma couldn't help it, she managed to whimper, even with the baton in her mouth.   
Bobbi's eyes grew angry. She shook her head.   
"Jemma, Jemma. Now what did I say? I said be quiet."  
Jemma nodded apologetically.   
Bobbi dragged a finger along Jemma's arm, looking angered, wondering how to address the disobedient girl. Jemma wasn't afraid though, not really. She'd seen Boobi properly angry-- this wasn't it. This was her bedroom anger. Still intimidating, still sexy, but somehow, filled with passion and caring. She saw the way Bobbi watched her, the way she carefully made sure Jemma was enjoying any moment. And they had a safe word, of course.   
Bobbi removed the baton from Jemma's mouth, letting Jemma relax her jaw.  
"I'm still going to fuck you." Bobbi said. "Do you know why?"  
"No, I don't ma'am. I've misbehaved. I don't' deserve you."  
"That's all true. Orgasms are rewards for good girls. But you see, I want to fuck you. And you're mine. So I'm going to fuck you because I want to see you moan and scream for me. And I want you to come for me. But only when I tell you do."  
That was always the most intense-- Bobbi would never let Jemma just come when she wanted to. She always made Jemma wait, made her hold on, often bringing her to the edge and back several times before deciding it was alright.   
"Would you like that?"   
"Yes, oh yes ma'am. I would very much like that." Jemma nodded.   
"Keep your eyes closed." Bobbi smiled, and with that, Jemma shut her eyes and took a deep breath.  
Bobbi brought herself between Jemma's thighs, kissing, then biting. Then sucking, leaving hickies down her thigh. She found herself in Jemma's center and she took Jemma's short PJ bottoms off with a quick swish.   
Her mouth found Jemma's clit, and Jemma let out a moan as Bobbi's tongue drew circles around her, Bobbi's hand reaching up to cup her breast, then drag her nails across Jemma's stomach. Her nails were short, but she dug hard.   
She let a finger slip in, with no protest. Jemma was as wet as ever and soon Bobbi had three fingers going, while she expertly flicked her tongue over Jemma's clit, and used the spare hand to stimulate Jemma's nipple.   
Jemma was close, she could feel it, she was ready to let go.   
"Ma'am, can I come?"  
Bobbi pulled her mouth away but not her hand.   
"No."  
"Ma'am I can't hold on for much-"  
Bobbi took Jemma's clit into her mouth, sucking harder  
"Ma'am, please, please let me come, I-" Jemma could feel the beginnings of the orgasm but she pushed it back, taking a deep breath, biting her lip.  
"Ma'am?" She asked, but Bobbi was taken with continuing.   
It got almost painful, as Jemma tried to slow her breathing and maintain calm,  
"Ma'am, I can't take it, I'm going to come, please please, let me come."  
And then suddenly it was over.  
Bobbi's mouth and hands were gone.   
Her eyes still closed, she herd rustling. Jemma began to regain her breath.   
"Ma'am?" She asked  
"Yes, I'm right here. You did a good job of not coming. After disobeying me earlier, you need to learn your place."  
"Yes, ma'am I will try."  
The cool sensation was back along Jemma's neck. She shuddered.  
"And I have the perfect way to teach you how. Good thing you're so primed."  
The cold feeling disappeared for a moment, but then it was back, up Jemma's thigh.  
And then it was pushing it's way inside her.  
Bobbi rested a hand on Jemma's thigh. "I know you've never taken anything so big, but you can handle this. I promise. I felt how easily you open for my fingers. Let this inside of you, and I'll make you feel good."  
Jemma complied, relaxing herself. She was wetter then before, and Bobbi had been priming her for weeks now, she realized. The metal baton slipped in, slowly.  
Then Bobbi began thrusting it.   
Slow, steady.  
"Good girl, you take it so well."  
"I take it because ma'am is so good at giving it to me."  
"You little suck up," Bobbi laughed, suddenly grabbing Jemma's hair, pulling it back tight. The sudden light pain and force made Jemma gasp and moan a bit.   
The distraction served well enough to make her not even notice Bobbi had doubled the speed, and the baton now thrust in and out of her at a whole new pace.   
"Suck up to me more, tell me how good I make you feel, bitch."  
Bobbi only used words like that at the most intense points, when she knew Jemma was a melted pile in her arms-- which she was right now.   
"Oh ma'am you make me feel so good, you make me want to come, right now, for you, to show you how much you do for me. I- I love you, ma'am."  
"Good, good girl. I love you too, you're behaving so well for me. You like it when I fuck you like this?" With those last words she shoved the baton deeper and harder, making full use of her field agent strength and dexterity. Jemma felt herself grip the metal, she felt herself be full.   
"I bet you want to come, you little bitch, you want to come for me."  
"Yes, yes I do- please- please let me."  
Bobbi pulled the baton out and released Jemma's hair, and Jemma squirmed in the cuffs, whimpering like a puppy, unable to come because of the sudden lack of touch.   
"p-please" she stammered, shaking, "I need- I want- ma'am, please let me come."  
Bobbi's fingers found her clit. Jemma thought she was going to just g numb instead of orgasming, but somehow Bobbi's fingers pulled her back into the thrall.   
"You may come for me now," Bobbi said, as she slipped her fingers into Jemma to pull her over the edge. "I made you wait because I wanted to feel it. I wanted you to come from my touch, because I own you, and I wanted you to come for me."  
Bobbi's tongue and fingers slowly brought Jemma over, finally into her long overdue orgasm, which shook her body and carried on longer then she'd ever had.   
As she finished, her eyes fluttering open, Bobbi untied the cuffs, massaging her wrists.  
"Babe? Your wrists okay?" Bobbi was a little surprised-- There appeared to be some bruising on Jemma's arms.   
"Yeah, why?"  
Bobbi laughed, "you can open you eyes now, we're through." Bobbi was back to sunny disposition Bobbi, who joked and smiled and took life lightly.   
Jemma did, and looked to see the light bruises.   
"They're not bad, they'll fade within a day-- I was tugging and squirming more then usual, you really had me this time, more then ever." Jemma smiled.   
"I'm glad, but I don't want to her you."  
"You didn't," Jemma smiled, drifting off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
